prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Breakout Kings Season 2
Breakout Kings Season 2 is the second season of Breakout Kings, which will appear in 2012.www.screenrant.com Plot Main characters Appearances *Charlie DuChamp *Sean Daniels *Erica Reed *Lloyd Lowery *Ray Zancanelli *Damien Fontleroy *Brent Howson *Victor Mannion *Brody Ardell *Pat Duffy *Travis Muncey *Bob Dixon *Unnamed Malko brother (I) *Unnamed Malko brother (II) *Benecio Cruz Episodes Trivia *With the episode, Round Two, Charlie has been officially removed from the main character credits and it's also the first time that Charlie doesn't kill a Breakout Kings main villain. **With the episode, Double Down, it marks the first time that there isn't any appearance of Charlie at all or neither a mentioning. *Michael Scofield appears from archive footage out the episode John Doe in Freakshow. *Ray is the only main character who kills 2 Breakout Kings main villains who escaped from prison (and not indirectly). This characters are Benecio Cruz and Damien Fontleroy. Behind the scenes *Laz Alonso confirmed that next season will be more about the personal lives of the characters. According to Laz: "You're going through see at one point a huge surpise throughout the season". He also tells that the audience will be shocked about what will be revealed about the characters.www.vibe.com *Jason Behr will be playing the character Darius in the season 2 premiere of Breakout Kings. *The 2nd season will have at least 10 episodes.www.eurweb.com *An image from the actors Serinda Swan (Erica Reed), Jimmi Simpson (Lloyd Lowery) and Malcolm Goodwin (Sean Daniels), confirmed that this characters will appear back in season 2.twitter.com *Nick Santora said "No matter what happens in this last act - I love our entire main cast with all of my heart. My collegues and my friends.www.twitter.com *On 6 October 2011, it was revealed on Spoilertv.com that the season 2 premiere will be called An Unjust Death. *On 14 October 2011, the Twitter from Breakout Kings confirmed about the new criminal in the season 2 premiere called Darius.www.tvline.com *Laz Alonso confirmed about the new season will be shocked, thus meaning that he appears in the new season. Also, this was confirmed on 14 October. *Just like the first criminal August Tillman, he was played by a man named Jason. Jason Cerbone played August Tillman during season 1 as the first criminal seen in season 1, followed by Jason Behr, who will appear in the season 2 premiere as Darius. *On 11 December 2011, Nick Santora confirmed that Maricruz Delgado will come back.Tweet from Nick Santora *On 11 December 2011, actress Camille Guaty confirmed to be kissed with a girl. In her Tweet, she responded to Ever Carradine, who high likely will appear in the same episode, since Camille said "Our husbands will be proud".Tweet 1 from Camille Guaty This was confirmed later in her second tweet.Tweet 2 from Camille Guaty *On 11 December 2011, Domenick Lombardozzi confirmed that actor James DuMont will appear in Breakout Kings.Tweet from Domenick Lombardozzi *A video teaser confirmed that one of the Breakout Kings members will die.Video teaser from Breakout Kings Season 2 Speculation Many fans are speculating about the Prison Break characters who may will come back: *Rockmond Dunbar who was known to play C-Note, is speculate to come back as the same character.Twitter Rockmond Dunbar **Coincidentally or not, Rockmond got himself cast in the new movie from Christmas by Nick Santora, the producer of Prison Break and Breakout Kings.Tweet from Rockmond Dunbar *Camille Guaty is known to appear in season 2, because Nick Santora's tweet and therefor, fans are thinking that Sucre and Maricruz are coming back.Tweet 2 from Nick Santora Notes and references Category:Seasons